When Everything Goes Wrong
by ma-name-is-nikki
Summary: A Man From Sara's Collage Days threatens to kill everyone she cares about! GSR & WCR eventually.Sorry for mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Goes Wrong**

**Chapter 1: A Knock At The Door**

**Story Summary: PFFT… To be totally honest with you I suck at summary's for anything so I guess your SOL. Sorry guys but I guess your going to have to read and find out! R&R(L)…OH… and it's a definite for GSR!!! I mean what's a story without it? **

"**Hey, Griss you got a second" Sara asked. She was standing at Grissom's office doorway like she does every so often. "Yea, come on in and sit down" Grissom answered jesturing to the seat in front of him. Sara came in and sat down. "So what would you like" Grissom asked taking off his glasses. "We need to talk" Sara stated then getting up to close the door. 'That's isn't good, that statement never is…what if she's pregnant, or dying, or…' Grissom's racing thoughts were stopped short by Sara putting her hand on his shoulder "Hey, I'm fine" She said "And so are we" She added jesturing towards them. In the back of her mind Sara Sidle was only thinking one thing 'I Hope We Are'. Sara continued "Do you Reme…" BEEP BEEP BEEP. It was Sara's pager; Greg had her results for her case. "That's Greg with my results, can we talk after work" Sara questioned. "Yea, I will see you at home" Grissom replied. Sara mouthed a quick thank you and raced down the hall for her results. She really wanted to put this guy away, and fast.**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Sara was huddled up in one corner of the couch when Grissom turned the key in the lock. Grissom opened the door "Sara, Honey are you here"? He didn't hear her answer but knew she was there. He walked over to the couch to see her in the fetal position. He sat down and enveloped her in his arms "Sara what's wrong"? Sara didn't answer. "Sara come on talk to me" Grissom tried. "I screwed up" was all she said. Grissom was confused 'What does she mean screwed up'. "Sweetie what are you talking about" Grissom asked. "My case, I screwed up he's going to walk" she explained. Grissom knew how much not getting a guy bugged her but never like this, there had to be something else. "Sara…" Grissom started but was cut off. Sara got off the couch "NO GRISSOM, THIS ISN'T LIKE THE OTHER CASES DON'T GIVE ME THAT DAMN LECTURE TO LET IT GO" She screamed. 'Why was this bothering her so much' Grissom thought "What is it then, talk to me". "He…he…" Sara stuttered before falling into Grissom's embrace crying.**

**A few hours later Sara had stopped crying, but was deathly silent. This worried Grissom "Sara". Sara's head shifted to look up at him. The look in her eyes was of fear and anger, which urged Grissom to continue. "What…what did you need to talk to me about earlier". "It was nothing" Sara answered. "Sara, it wasn't nothing and you know it, please talk to me" Grissom said sincerely. "Do…do you remember when we first met, back at Harvard" Sara asked. Grissom nodded not knowing where this was going. "Well do you remember a guy named Sam Teller, he was in the lecture class you were teaching" Sara continued. Again Grissom nodded, still not quite getting it. "Well Sam Teller is the man who murdered Robin Williams, you know the case I was working on" Sara explained. Grissom was getting it ' She knew the guy before so this is worse than the other cases' "Okay, so you knew him before, closely" Grissom inquired. Sara froze up "He…he…he…became acquainted with me forcefully". "Excuse me" Grissom said, his eyes full of rage. Sara was quiet for a moment then said "He came up to me the other day, said he would find where I lived and…and…". "And what" Grissom asked. "He…he said he was going to finish what he started, then…then kill everyone I love and care about" She said crying, and shaking uncontrollably. Grissom wrapped his arms around her "He wont find out where you live". Sara stopped crying and looked up at Grissom "Yes he will, he always does! He's going to kill the team, and…and…and". Grissom shook his head "The team will be fine, and you, Sara I would never let anything happen to you, I swear". "GOD DAMMIT GRISSOM I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!" Sara yelled getting upset. "Sara, calm down we are all going to be fine" Grissom tried to calm Sara down. "No we wont be" was all Sara said before grabbing here keys and running out the door. **

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIC**

**It was raining outside and Catherine Willows was heading back to the lab. It had been a rather long night; she had just worked a scene that took 7 hours to process, not including the crap with the press. She was just turning into the lab when she spotted Sara's Tahoe parked outside. 'Why is she here so late' Catherine questioned parking her vehicle. Catherine jumped out, grabbed her evidence and took off inside.**

**Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes just finished a B&E at a house just off the strip. And were on there way to the locker room to pack up when they spotted Sara in the brake room. They went in. "Sara, what are you doing here, shift ended an hour ago, and hey isn't today your day off" Warrick commented. Sara shrugged her shoulders "Does it really matter why I am here". Nick and Warrick looked at each other, both thinking the same thing ' wouldn't want to piss her off today'. "Okay, we were just curious" Nick said. "Ahh, but curiousity kill the cat" Sara said, regretting it 'SHIT' she thought slamming her head down on the table. 'Nice one Sidle keep it up and they'll all hate you'. "Woah, Sara are you okay" Warrick asked coming to sit beside her. Sara lifted her head up "Yea I'm great, but really busy bye" and with that Sara was out the door. "What the hell" Nick said. Warrick shrugged and they returned back to their course to the brake room.**

**Sara walked out the front doors of the lab and made a B line to her Tahoe. She got in and started the engine. Slamming her head down on the steering wheel a thought popped into her head 'What if while I was gone Sam got to Grissom'. And with that she drove off in a race to see Grissom hoping he was okay.**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Grissom was just sitting down with a cup of coffee in hand when Sara came through the door and ran over to him. Grissom stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" she said. "What for, you were only worried" Grissom stated. "That's not an excuse" Sara said shaking her head. "Either way, it doesn't matter now, we are going to have to tell the team and also be more careful" Grissom told her. Sara nodded yawning. "We will tell them tomorrow morning, let's go get some sleep okay" Grissom suggested. Sara nodded yet again, letting Grissom lead her to their bedroom.**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI **

**Two hours later Sara awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare. "Shit" Sara mumbled under her breath, getting off the bed and slipping silently out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and flipped the kettle on. She looked at the time and sighed, 5:37 pm screamed back at her. She slept for a few hours, and should probably start getting ready for work. 'Not like I am going to get back to sleep' she thought. **

**Half an hour later Grissom woke up to the smell of coffee and the soft scent of strawberry-kiwi, that he recognized as Sara's shampoo. He rolled out of bed and looked at the time. Sighing he walked out to the kitchen. **

**A few minutes later Sara emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for work. To everyone else around her she would look fine, perfect actually. But to Grissom, well, he knew something was wrong, just from the look in her eyes. "Sara, what's wrong" Grissom asked. "Nothing, I'm fine just scared I guess" She said, half truly. "You sure becau…" Grissom was cut short by a knock at the door. "Who could that be" Sara questioned moving down the hallway, making sure she was out of sight. "Catherine probably" Grissom suggested getting up to answer the door. **

**Sara was in their bedroom and Grissom was at the door ready to open it. Taking one last look down the hall to make sure Sara couldn't be seen he opened the door. Grissom came face to face with somebody he did not recognize. "Sara Sidle here" He asked. 'What the hell, this guy knows Sara' Grissom thought.**

**Meanwhile in the bedroom Sara could hear mumbled voices 'that ones Grissom talking but the other one…' Sara thought for a moment "Shit" she whispered, and then threw her hands over her mouth. **

"**No" Grissom answered. "BULLSHIT, I KNOW SHE'S HERE! IF YOU DON'T GO GET HER ASS I WILL FUCKEN KILL YOU TOO" The man yelled furiously.**

**Sara couldn't take it, she bolted from the room and ended up standing right in between Grissom and the man. "Sam, this is between you and me, DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN HIM" Sara yelled at him. "Well, Well Ms. Sidle is that anyway to treat an old friend" Sam asked. "Friend, you are not a friend you asshole get lost, and off my property" Sara yelled. Sam was getting angrier at her "Come with me and I will leave you and your boyfriend alone". Sara considered this "My friends too". Sam nodded. Grissom was getting panicky 'what is she thinking, letting herself get put in harms way so save the team, not an option'. "Fine" Sara said. Sam reached out to grab Sara, but was punched rather hard in the cheek by Grissom, knocking him on his but. "Touch her and I will kill you" Grissom's voice sounded powerful and loving, like he would really kill him. "Grissom stop, if he takes me, he wont hurt you or the team" Sara said tears welling up in her eyes. "Sara, it's not an option" Grissom stated pulling her behind him protectively. Sam got to his feet and went for Sara again. Grissom grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it till her heard it crack, braking it. Sam yelped in pain and grabbed his arm. Sudden realization dawned on Sam "Hey, I know you, your that guy from that lecture a long time ago". "Brilliant Deduction idiot" Grissom said. "Your funny really, but you're the idiot, you didn't even notice that your little girlfriend Sara had been hurt, raped actually" Sam laughed. Grissom looked back at Sara who was crying and shaking. He turned and looked Sam in the eyes "Shut up you asshole" Was all he said before punching him so hard he fell out the door and cracked his head on the concrete.**

**Grissom turned around to face Sara, her eyes full of rage, fear, and most of all sadness. "Sara I…" Grissom started before Sara fell into his arms sobbing. Grissom picked her up and walked to the bedroom. He was sure the cops had been called with all the screaming, so it was just the wait. **

**Sara lifted her head up and looked at Grissom, he looked lost and unsure. "I'm sorry" she said. "Sara, why did you put your life on the line, If you died where would I stand, I would be nothing" He explained, "I love you". Sara sat there for a moment, taking in what he just said. " I love you too" was her response.**

**The moment was broken by the shrilling sounds of police sirens. Grissom and Sara walked to the couch and sat down. **

**A few moments later Captain Jim Brass knocked on Grissom's front door. Grissom answered and let Jim in. "What the hell happened" Jim asked his friend "I get a call of yelling and screaming, and get given your address, and then i get here and there is a bum outside your door knocked out". Jim looked at the couch and noticed Sara cuddled up in a corner of Grissom's couch shaking. "Jim, come and sit down" Grissom said leading him to his couch. Jim sat down and looked at Grissom for an explanation. "Did you hear about the case Sara was working on, the guy Sam Teller, who walked" Grissom asked. Jim nodded. "Well Sara knows him from collage, and so do I, I met him at the lecture I taught a while back" Grissom started. He looked over at Sara and noticed she was tense and decided to leave the fact that this man had raped her. "He came up to Sara the other day and threatened her" Grissom finished. "Threatened how" Jim asked looking over at Sara. 'Who in gods name would ever want to hurt her' Jim thought. "That he would kill everyone she loved and cared about" Grissom told him. "Okay, and what happened today" Jim asked. "Sam showed up at our door, asking for Sara, said the only way he would leave is if she went with him." Grissom explained but was cut off by Sara's hoarse voice. "I was going to go with him, honestly I was, I couldn't bare to think of anything happening to you guys, and the team". Jim sat there without words to say 'She considered that just to make sure that we all didn't get hurt'. "What happened next" Jim pressed on. "He tried to grab for her and I threatened him, told him I would kill him if he touched her, I stepped in front of her and still he went to reach for her so I grabbed his arm and broke it. He still stood there not willing to go, so I punched him out. I close the door and brought Sara in here" Grissom explained, not totally lying. "And when were you going to contact the police" Jim questioned. "I knew somebody would have called the police anyways, why would I call a second time" Grissom explained. Jim sighed and stood up " I will call you later with the news, and I will tell Conrad Ecklie, you are not coming into work today" Jim explained, leaving the two alone. **

**As soon as Jim was gone Sara got up and made a dash for the bedroom. Grissom took off after her, only to find her sitting by the window huging a pillow. Grissom sat beside her just in time to here Sam curse that he would get out a kill Sara. Sam got in the police car and went on his way. Grissom wrapped his arms around "It'll be okay Sara, I promise".**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

**Hey guys what's up? I hoped you liked my first chapter, it's my first story posted on here. R&R, tell me if you like it or if you don't! I don't mind! Anyways, I will try to update really soon but it will depend on feedback!**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! Love all of you**

**Tracie Allison**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I ran it through spell check and came up with nothing. Thanks for the reviews though.

Special thanks to Cassie for this chapter's idea.

Chapter 2: Dead or not Dead?

Julie Waters, head of Las Vegas Correctional Facility, was on duty. She was doing her nightly rounds like she always does, when something caught her nose. It was the stench of iron; it was laying thickly in the air. Julie neared where it was coming from, while holding her 9mm at her side. She peered into the jail cell and saw Sam Teller dead on the floor. She ran to pull the alarm to alert everyone. The paramedics rushed in and confirmed that he was dead. Julie than walked to the front desk and called the police.

"Hello, what's your emergency" the secretary of the Las Vegas Police Department asked.

"Hi, my name is Julie Waters and I work at the Las Vegas Correctional Facility. I just found Sam Teller dead in his jail cell and was wondering if I could get CSI to come down here and process the scene" Julie answered.

"Don't you have your own forensics crew there" The secretary asked.

"We do ma'am, but Sam Teller is from an open case the CSI's are still working, so I think they will want to process the scene. Besides that you have to inform a CSI named…" Julie checked her computer "Sara Sidle who was attacked by him a while back and also has a restraining order on him"!

"Oh okay! Sure I'll call them" The secretary answered.

"Thank You" Julie said and hung up the phone. 'Now it's the waiting game' She thought and wandered off outside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau

12:47 am

Break room

"So still no cases" Nick asked and sighed.

"Nope, looks like good old Vegas…Is actually being good tonight" Catherine answered.

"Not Quite, you have two cases, but your going to have to call Grissom and Sara in" Ecklie stated walking into the Break room.

"They have tonight off, I am so not calling them in, Sara will kill me" Catherine argued.

"Come talk to me when it happens. For now, Call them in" Ecklie said.

"Fine, I'll call" Catherine gave in.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Home of Grissom and Sara

12:50 am

"Grissom" Sara called from their bedroom.

"Yeah" Grissom answered running into the room "Are you okay"?

"Now I am, I thought…"Sara Started.

"Not going to happen" Grissom answered her unspoken question.

"I know, I am just worried that…" Sara started again.

"Me too" Grissom sighed.

RING, RING

"That's your phone" Sara Stated.

Grissom nodded and went to go grab his phone. Coming back into the room he flipped it open.

"What" he answered.

"Well hello to you too" Catherine chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi sorry, I'm just trying to get some stuff done" Grissom sighed.

"Well, drop what you're doing, get Sara, and then get both your asses here" Catherine said.

"Why" Grissom inquired.

"I'll tell you when you get here" Catherine stated.

"Fine" Grissom gave in and hung up. He turned to Sara "We have to go into the lab"

"What" Sara said in disbelieve. 'We're supposed to have the day off'.

"Just get dressed and we'll go in" Grissom sighed.

"Okay, but I swear if it was Ecklie who wants us in, I will kick his ass" Sara said getting off the bed and getting dressed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Las Vegas Criminalistics Bureau

Break Room

1:35 am

"We're here, what do you want" Sara said plopping down on the break room couch.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Warrick chuckled.

"Shut up" Sara Snapped.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Sorry, I don't really want to be here, and I swear to god if Ecklie is the one who wants us here, I'm going to kill…" Sara started but Grissom quickly covered her mouth due to Ecklie walking in the room.

"Okay, Grissom because I got the call, I'm giving out the cases" Ecklie stated.

"Okay" Grissom Agreed.

"Grissom and Sara your going down to the Las Vegas Correctional Facility, you got one guy dead in his jail cell. Your supposed to meet up with Julie Waters for details" Ecklie turned to the others "You guys get down to the Belagio, 20 dead, and a lot more injured" and with that said, Ecklie walked out of the room.

Grissom dropped his hand from Sara's mouth.

"Why did you two have tonight off anyways" Catherine asked, being nosy.

"Because we did, you got a problem with that" Sara snapped.

"Whoa, you really didn't want to come in tonight" Warrick commented,

"Yeah, well…" Sara stated.

"What the hell are you two doing here" Brass asked fuming.

"We got called in" Grissom explained while keeping Sara's mouth shut.

"By whom" Brass inquired looking around the room.

"Ecklie made me call them in" Catherine answered.

"What case did you get" Brass asked worried.

"The one at the Correctional Facility, Why" Grissom inquired, still keeping Sara quiet.

"That son of a bitch" Brass yelled, storming off to find Ecklie.

Sara got tired of not being able to say anything so she shoved Grissom away from her and went to find out why Grissom was so pissed off.

Sara ran down the lab corridors until she caught up with Brass.

"Why are you so pissed" Sara questioned

"Because Ecklie is on an all" Brass answered.

"Well, even I knew that, but why are you so pissed off" Sara asked.

"Come find out" Brass said opening the door to Ecklie's office.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back at the Break Room

"Why do I have a feeling that either Sara is going to lose her job or Ecklie is going to be dead" Nick stated.

"We should probably see what's going on" Catherine suggested getting up and walking out the door.

Standing up everyone followed Catherine out the door. They turned down the hall leading to Ecklie's office.

Now standing in front of the closed door, they listen. But all they hear is.

"You fucken jerk, how dare you put me and Grissom on that case" Sara yelled "You know what happened, what the hell were you thinking"

"Sidle your on two-weeks, unpaid leave" Ecklie yelled "now get out"

"Fine" Sara said and walked out of Ecklie's office.

Walking out Sara bumped into the team "What are you guys doing here"?

"Um…making sure you don't get in trouble" Catherine said.

"Well, I guess you were too late" Sara said and walked towards the exit of the building. But before she could go too far, Grissom grabbed her wrist "What happened" he asked spinning her around to face him.

"You guys, just meet me at the diner at eight, okay" Sara asked looking around seeing everyone nod, she twisted out of Grissom's Grasp and took off outside.

A few minutes later Brass came out of Ecklie's office still fuming.

"What happened" Catherine asked.

"Ecklie put Grissom and Sara on a case they shouldn't be on, and he's being an ass about it" Jim said trying to calm down.

"Let me deal with Ecklie" Catherine said putting on a hand to open the door. But just then the door opened and there stood Ecklie.

"What do you want; shouldn't you guys be on your cases? Oh and Grissom your with Greg on your case, because Sidle has some anger issues" Ecklie stated, smiling inwardly at himself.

Grissom was ready to choke Ecklie, but had to keep himself under control. "Come on" Grissom said "Let's get to work". And with that Grissom and the rest of the team went off to the Locker room, confused as hell.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

At the Diner

8:15 am

"So let me get this straight, you and Grissom were attacked and threatened!" Catherine exclaimed, her mouth wide open in awe.

"Yea and Sam is going to go after you guys too" Sara sighed.

"Us? Yea right! He's probably screwing with your head Sara" Greg said.

"Greg, he doesn't screw around" Sara said seriously "I just want you guys to be careful, okay"? Looking around she saw everyone, nod and exchange looks.

"So, why did you look like you were ready to kill somebody earlier, after talking to Ecklie" Nick asked.

"Because our case was to examine Sam's body" Sara said.

"What? But then why are you telling us to be careful, if he's dead?" Greg asked.

"Because he's not dead" Grissom said.

Now I'm confused" Greg said.

"Doesn't take much Greggo" Nick smiled, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up" Greg retaliated, rubbing his arm.

"Well he didn't deny it" Warrick laughed.

"Shut it boys" Catherine said, slapping Greg and Nick on the back of the head.

"What about him" Greg Whined "And what the heck did I do".

Catherine shrugged.

Sara turn to Greg "you were, unfortunately, born".

Greg quickly shut up and was now paying full attention to Sara.

"Anyway, Sam has a twin brother and that's him that's dead. Sam's on the loose, so please be careful and watch out" Sara said concerned.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was on her way home from the diner, alone. Because Grissom had to go grocery shopping, they had no food left. Sara pulled up to their townhouse, and noticed the door was left open. Sara grabbed her gun and walked slowly to the door. Entering the townhouse she saw that nothing was moved or out of place, so she started walking down the hallway.

SMASH

Sara turned around quickly and got hit over the head with something. Sara fought to stay awake but lost, and from there, everything went black.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Please review! It might be a bit to update because of the rumors for the season seven finale…I have a severe case of a writers block!

Tracie Allison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: What Happened!!?! !?!

Grissom was on his was home, with the groceries he just picked up. 'Sara's probably sleeping' he thought.

Pulling up to the townhouse, he saw the door wide open. He jumped out, grabbed his gun from the holster and than ran inside.

"Sara" he called.

"Get out" Sara screamed.

Grissom was confused 'what did I do'.

"Sara, are you okay" Grissom asked.

"Grissom get out now" Sara screamed even louder.

'She's in trouble' Grissom thought, scared out of his mind for her. He neared closer to their closed bedroom door.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICISCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara awoke with a pounding headache. She sat up and rubbed her temples; trying also, to remember what happened. She remembered finding the door open, coming inside, and getting hit with an inanoment object.

Sara moved her hand to the back of her head. She felt something wet; moving her hand she saw that it was blood.

She looked around and noticed that she was in her bedroom. She turned and noticed a gun pointing at her. She couldn't see who was holding it, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Sam" she whispered hoarsely.

"So you're awake" Sam emerged from the closet.

"Why the hell did you hit me" Sara asked "And what the hell with"?

"I hit you to knock you out, what are you stupid? And I hit you with my gun now shut up. Dr. Grissom should be here soon and I planned a little surprise for him" Sam chuckled.

"Don't you dare do anything to him" Sara yelled, looking at the door she saw a trigger "A Bomb"!?

"Maybe you are smart" Sam Smiled.

"Your gunna blow us all up" Sara exclaimed.

"Actually Dr. Grissom will" Sam said.

"Lemme guess; he's going to come n and open the door and than we're all dead" Sara choked out.

"No you'll live, but he wont! I told you, if you didn't come with my I would kill everyone you love and care about" Sam laughed.

Sara was almost in tears when she heard footsteps in the living room.

"Sara" It was Grissom.

"Get out Grissom" Sara screamed. 'please listen' She thought.

Sara, are you okay" He asked.

"Grissom, get out now!" Sara screamed even louder. Sara heard footsteps coming down the hall and became panicky.

"Grissom don't open the door, Please" Sara screamed through tears.

"Sara, what's going on" Grissom asked, seemingly calm.

Sara tried to calm herself. "Grissom" she started "If you open that door…"

"Sara…SARA" Grissom yelled.

"She's going to die if you don't come get her" Sam chuckled. Sam had put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"What are you doing Sam" Grissom yelled standing outside the bedroom door.

"Not much…yet" Sam said looking down at Sara. Sara was furious, and she bit Sam so hard it broke through the skin.

Sam moved his hand " You little bitch" he yelled, and slapped her hard enough that she fell on the floor.

Sara quickly got up and ran for the window. But Sam was faster, and he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground. Sara was crying now and holding the back of her head.

"Sam, don't hurt her, I told you I will kill you" Grissom yelled 'I got to do something'. He whipped out his phone and called Brass.

"What Grissom" Brass answered.

"get to mine and Sara's house now" and with that he hung up.

"Sara" Grissom called.

"Ugh" Sara moaned.

"Sara, talk to me, what's going on" Grissom asked.

"My head hurts Griss…" Sara moaned through tears.

"Why" Grissom asked "Are you bleeding".

"Yah" Sara said crying as she tried to get up.

"Stop talking you little whore" Sam yelled and threw her into the dresser.

SMASH

Everything came crashing off the dresser and onto Sara.

"Sara, I'm coming in" said a not Grissom's voice.

"Greg, is that you?" Sara asked worried.

"Yea and I don't care what happens to me, I want you out of there now" Greg said calmly.

"Greg don't" Sara said.

Not listening Greg opened the door, nothing happened. Sam panicked, looked at Sara's bruised and cut up body smiled and shot her.

Sam took off out the window and turned into the allyway. Greg booked it after him.

"Sara" Grissom yelled running into the room. He applied pressure to the wound immediately, while Brass called an ambulance.

"Stay with me, honey" Grissom said looking into Sara's eyes.

"Grissom" Sara said.

"Yea" Grissom answered.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Grissom was shocked, as was the rest of the team behind him.

"Sara, you just got shot and your asking Grissom if he is okay" Nick exclaimed.

"Yah girl, what's up with that" Warrick asked.

"I was worried, are you guys okay too" Sara asked.

"Yes" they all said rather annoyed.

"Ambulance is here, let's clear out guys" Brass said.

"I'm not leaving her" Grissom said.

"Hey, take it up with them" Brass said pointing to the paramedics.

"I will" Grissom replied just as the Paramedics walked in.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

So, I know this was extremely short, but I wanted to keep you guys at least remotely interested. I will continue soon.

"Trac-ee;"


End file.
